Sueños Retorcidos
by SupermaneatsaBagel
Summary: Una Alicia de dieciocho años está nuevamente en el asilo de Rutledge, haciendo terapia para no volver nunca más al País de las Maravillas, aunque quizás las cosas no salgan tan bien como ella quisiera.


Bueno, este es un pequeño fic que escribí, aclaro que transcurre un año después de Alice: Madness Returns. No es la gran cosa pero espero que les guste :) ninguno de los personajes de Alice in Wonderland o American Mcgee's Alice me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores y el fic lo escribí sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Sueños Retorcidos**

**Capítulo 1: Destino**

Cada foto muestra una historia, a veces no nos gusta el final, a veces no lo entendemos, y al parecer a Alicia Liddell no le había gustado el final de la suya, pues a pesar de todo lo sucedido, fue transferida al asilo de Rutledge nuevamente. Esta vez por deambular por la calle buscando a un tal gato de Cheshire y por que varias personas sospechaban que había asesinado al terapeuta Angus Bumby, y que no se trataba de un simple accidente como todos dijeron.

Alicia se encontraba recostada en una cama bastante sucia, hace tiempo había dejado de ver a Londres mezclado con el País de las Maravillas. Ella estaba atada con ligaduras de cuero que poseían hebillas, casi como las de un cinturón. Claramente era una posición bastante incomoda, era de noche, hacía frío y llovía con mucha furia.

La celda en la que estaba no era del tipo que tienen paredes acolchadas, no la consideraban así de loca por el momento, aunque de noche la ataban a la cama solo por precaución, era mas bien como una habitación vacía, contenía una pequeña mesa de luz con bordes redondos por una cuestión de seguridad, y sobre esa mesa estaba su conejito, era un peluche sucio, pringoso, pero ella lo adoraba, y la ayudaba cuando tenia miedo… como esa noche.

El terapeuta que se le asignó era buena gente, al contrario de Angus Bumby, a este no se le ocurriría nunca tocar a un paciente, se llamaba Lucius Crane, y había entablado una especie de "amistad" con Alicia, simplemente la trataba mejor que a los otros pacientes por que en el fondo la chica no estaba tan loca como todos decían, la trataba extrañamente bien. Así que esa noche mientras revisaba las celdas entro a la de la chica, pues ese día no había tenido sesión alguna con ella y quería ver como estaba.

—¿Alicia? ¿Estas despierta? —Dijo el médico mientras se removía los lentes.

—Sí, estoy despierta ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? —Le contesto la chica con un tono un tanto alegre, ya que al menos por el momento no iba a estar sola en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Creo que esas preguntas debería hacerlas yo —Dijo con un tono bromista—. Estoy bien, gracias ¿Cómo estuviste hoy? ¿Tuviste alguna alucinación, algún dolor?.

—No realmente, me pareció ver a un hombre alto en el patio hoy, un hombre alto con sombrero, pero no creo que sea nada… ¿Usted qué piensa? —Preguntó Alicia algo insegura de si misma.

—Pienso que es normal tener alucinaciones por el momento ya que todavía no estas curada por completo. ¿Estas tomando tu medicamento, verdad? Yo se que al personal no le importa si los pacientes fingen tomar su medicina o realmente la toman— Le dijo a la chica mientras anotaba algunas cosas en un papel largo.

—Sí, estoy tomando mi medicamento, realmente quiero recuperarme por completo —Dijo Alicia mientras veía a su conejo todavía algo asustada por la tormenta.

—Bien, perfecto, creo que eso seria todo por el momento, mañana tenemos una sesión, así que nos vemos, que descanses —Continúo el médico mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la celda.

—¡Espere!.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó algo extrañado por la reacción de la chica—

—¿Podría darme mi conejo? Tengo miedo… —Hace un tiempo Alicia no hubiese dicho eso, pero con este tiempo en el asilo la sinceridad era una de las prioridades para aprender en sus terapias y ya estaba casi acostumbrada a decirla.

—¿Miedo de que? ¿Viste algo fuera de lo común? —La interrogó el doctor pensando que la chica acababa de tener otra alucinación.

—No… yo… solo estoy asustada por la tormenta —Dijo Alicia algo incomoda.

—En ese caso no hay problema, aquí tienes —Le contestó el médico mientras tomaba al conejito pringoso y mal cuidado para luego ponerlo al lado de la cabeza de Alicia.

—Gracias —Dijo la chica mientras se acurrucaba sobre el cuerpo de su conejo, si bien ya era grande seguía siendo bastante inocente. No quería que el doctor se vaya, no quería estar sola, pero por algún motivo sintió que aunque tuviera miedo, nada le iba a pasar en la oscuridad, Alicia se quedó callada luego de agradecerle al médico por darle su peluche.

—Bien, creo que eso es todo… buenas noches, que duermas bien —Dijo el terapeuta a la par que se cerraba la puerta.

Ahora ella estaba sola en la oscuridad, esos eran los momentos que mas odiaba, cuando tenía que estar sola, prefería estar en el patio del manicomio hablando con los otros internos, bueno, mas bien escuchando todas las estupideces que decían, profecías sobre el fin del mundo, algunos hablando con sus difuntos, otros peleando con fantasmas, discutiendo con ellos. Si… prefería estar con esa gente antes que estar sola en la oscuridad, al menos tenía a su conejo, eso la hacia sentir un poco más protegida. Estaba sola en la oscuridad, en la odiada oscuridad, escuchando como los otros internos gritaban, maldecían y golpeaban las paredes, eso la asustaba mucho, en el fondo seguía siendo una pequeña, cada noche deseaba más estar en una cama tibia con sabanas y cubrecamas abrigados, pero no, solo tenia la sucia cama del manicomio, con ataduras y una sabana blanca liviana que no abrigaba en lo más mínimo, así que además de estar asustada, también sentía frío.

Le pareció escuchar ruidos, pero no en el exterior del manicomio ni en otra celda, si no que en la suya, ruidos muy extraños, no quería abrir los ojos, no iba a ver nada por la oscuridad, pero cada tanto se alumbraba la habitación por los truenos de la tormenta, la iluminación entraba por un tragaluz muy pequeño posicionado en la parte mas alta de la habitación sobre la cama de Alicia… Así que no pudo más y tuvo que abrir los ojos a la vez que un trueno sonaba afuera, y cual no seria su infinito horror e indignación, al ver que frente a sus ojos, estaba nada más ni nada menos que el gato de Cheshire.

—Alicia… —Dijo el gato con un tono tétrico mientras la veía con esos ojos amarillos, con un aura malévola.

—¡No! ¡No devuelta, fuera! ¡Déjame en paz estúpido gato! —Le gritó Alicia mientras se revolvía en la cama tratando de soltarse

Desde el fondo de la habitación aparecieron los gemelos Tweedledum y Tweedledee que la quedaron viendo fijo, casi inanimados, babeando.

—¡Basta! ¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡No quiero volver a verlos nunca, nunca! —Dijo Alicia ya desesperada por que estos visitantes se fueran, todo ese esfuerzo para poder borrarlos de su mente, toda la terapia, todos los medicamentos, y ellos seguían viniendo.

En un parpadeo se encontraba en el País de las Maravillas nuevamente, en un lugar algo lúgubre, se notaba que la oscuridad reinaba en esa extraña parte de las tierras. Lo primero que vio fue un palacio que se consumía en llamas a lo lejos, los pedazos de la estructura caían como si se tratara de un castillo de naipes.

Alicia estaba desesperada, no quería estar otra vez en el País de las Maravillas ¿Toda la terapia había sido en vano? ¿Nunca iba a dejar de visitar este lugar?

—Bienvenida… —Le dijo el gato mientras la veía fijo.

—¡No quiero volver a este lugar otra vez! ¡Llévame otra vez al mundo real!.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, estas aquí porque lo deseas.

—¿¡Pero que estás diciendo!? ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí! ¡Quiero estar cuerda otra vez! —Gritó la chica mientras veía de reojo al palacio en llamas

—Nadie dice que no lo estas… ¿Acaso piensas que no estas cuerda? —Dijo el gato con esa mirada malévola y esa sonrisa burlesca.

—No… yo no… ¡Silencio! ¡Estas sobrando por aquí, es mejor que te vayas! —Le gritó Alicia ya furiosa con el felino.

—Lo que ordenes… —Murmuró el gato mientras desaparecía como si se tratara de arena siendo empujada por el viento.

Inmediatamente aparecieron rodeándola cuatro cartas… bueno, mas bien, cuatro monstruos, un seis, un siete, un cinco y un tres de corazones, cada uno con su respectiva lanza, no parecían ser muy amigables con la pobre Alicia, se acercaban a ella empuñando sus lanzas, listos para enterrarlas en su cuerpo. La chica los reconoció inmediatamente, eran los tan característicos guardias de la Reina de Corazones, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de Alicia intentaron clavar sus lanzas, acompañado del grito de horror de Alicia se escucho un golpe seco. Efectivamente, Alicia despertó en su habitación a la mañana, el golpe seco había sido un plumero que se había caído al suelo, allí estaba la señora Mooney, la encargada de la limpieza, también le caía muy bien a Alicia, incluso en ocasiones la ayudaba a limpiar

—¿Qué…? ¿Fue solo un mal sueño?... —Se pregunto Alicia en voz baja— Oh… no la había visto, buenos días señora Mooney, ¿Cómo está?-

—Muy bien querida, gracias… ¿No te gustaría darme ese conejo de peluche? Podría lavarlo, está muy sucio —Le dijo a la chica mientras veía al conejo pringoso.

—Agradezco su interés, pero me gusta así, además no quiero hacerla perder tiempo, se que usted esta muy ocupada todo el día —Dijo Alicia de una manera algo tímida.

—Que niña más dulce… Oh, perdona querida, ya mismo voy a desatarte, no puedo creer que todavía te aten por las noches —Le dijo la mujer mientras la liberaba de las odiadas correas— Deberías apresurarte, el doctor Crane quiere hablar contigo, no me fío de ese hombre, parece mas locos que los propios internos —Le susurro la mujer con un tono bromista, a lo cual Alicia soltó una pequeña risa, pero al segundo su cara se torno seria otra vez.

—Señora Mooney… —Dijo Alicia mirando al suelo.

—¿Si querida?.

—Anoche me pareció tener alucinaciones otra vez… pero ahora estoy pensando que quizás haya sido un mal sueño, tengo miedo de empezar a ver cosas otra vez.

—No te preocupes, seguramente fue un sueño, aunque pienso que deberías contarle de esto a tu terapeuta.

—Eso creo… gracias señora Mooney, la veo más tarde —Dijo Alicia con un tono alegre a la vez que caminaba hasta la oficina de su terapeuta.

—Pobre niña… no puedo creer que le vaya a pasar esto… —Susurro para si misma la señora Mooney mientras barría el piso de madera y miraba al conejo de Alicia.

Alicia llegó a la oficina de Lucius Crane, en donde estaba el medico junto a dos caballeros muy bien vestidos, uno con un sombrero de ala y un bastón elegante, el otro vestido casi de la misma manera, excepto por que en su traje tenia un pañuelo rojo y zapatos negros muy bien lustrados. Uno de ellos era un hombre delgado con lentes, el otro, que era el que mas asco le había dado a Alicia parecía un sapo, gordo, grotesco, apenas la vio le sonrío de una manera algo malévola, con dientes amarillos, casi pútridos

—Bu…Buenos días —Dijo Alicia tímidamente y algo intimidada por la mirada de este caballero.

—Ah, Alicia, quiero presentarte a dos muy buenos amigos, ellos van a estar observando nuestra sesión de hoy —Le dijo el médico mientras guardaba algo de dinero en una especie de caja fuerte que tenia en su oficina.

—¿Por qué van a observar la sesión? —Pregunto Alicia con un temblor en la voz, no era una pregunta que quería hacer, pero realmente quería saber que tenían que ver estos dos caballeros ahí.

—Para conocerte mejor, querida —Dijo el gordo grotesco mientras prendía un cigarro.

Efectivamente, estos dos hombres estuvieron viendo a Alicia la sesión entera, lo cual la intimido mucho ya que también hablaban entre ellos en voz baja. Una vez terminada la sesión el medico dejó que Alicia saliera un poco al terreno del manicomio para que tomara un poco de aire, cuando ella se despidió de los hombres el gordo le contesto con un "hasta luego, adorada" que le dio escalofríos, mas tarde ese día, a eso de las siete u ocho de la noche, Alicia volvió a su cuarto, para encontrarlo completamente vacío, a excepción de su conejo que ahora estaba limpio, pensó que pudo haber sido la señora Mooney que lo había dejado mas presentable. Ella lo tomo y lo puso entre sus brazos, al darse vuelta se encontró al gordo de la oficina junto a dos guardias del manicomio.

—Bien, llévenla afuera, mi carruaje está allí —Dijo el gordo mientras soltaba una larga bocanada de humo.

Los guardias sujetaron a Alicia de los brazos, la chica se resistía y estaba horrorizada, pero a viva fuerza la llevaron hasta el carruaje del gordo, quien se subió luego de que la pusieran dentro

—¿¡A donde me está llevando!? —Dijo Alicia abrazando a su conejo.

—Muchacha estúpida, mañana vas a empezar a trabajar para mí, si es que no se me ocurre que empieces esta noche —Le dijo el gordo mientras seguía fumando.

—¿¡Trabajar en que!? ¡Quiero volver al asilo! —Dijo Alicia muy alterada.

—¡Silencio! —Grito el gordo mientras le daba una bofetada bastante fuerte a la chica.

En el resto del viaje Alicia seguía callada mientras abrazaba a su conejo, estaba al borde de las lagrimas, aterrada y con frío ya que estaba con su ropa de interna, tan solo una camiseta azul clara, unos pantalones del mismo color y unas botas grises bastante simples, el gordo cada tanto la veía y sonreía de una manera bastante grotesca.

En un momento el carruaje paro para que este hombre bajara, inmediatamente Alicia se dio cuenta de que estaba recogiendo dinero de unas mujeres que estaban paradas en una esquina, ya no quedaba duda alguna de que la habían vendido a un proxeneta. Mientras este hombre recogía su dinero, Alicia vio que la puerta del carruaje estaba abierta, así que rápidamente y aterrada se bajó para empezar a correr desesperada por un callejón que le seguía a la calle en donde estaban. El gordo se dio cuenta de esto y trato de perseguirla, pero debido a su estado físico no pudo correr ni tres metros, el conductor del carruaje también intento perseguirla, pero para cuando se pudo bajar y empezar a correr Alicia ya había desaparecido.

Ahora, la pobre chica estaba sola en una parte de Londres que no conocía, no quería ir con la policía, ya que si iba, sabía que la iban a devolver al asilo y por ende, terminaría en manos de este hombre otra vez..

Así que ahí estaba Alicia, sentada contra la pared de un callejón, con frío, miedo y con su conejo entre los brazos, el gato de Cheshire se apareció frente a ella

—Hola Alicia, veo que las cosas se complicaron… —Dijo el gato siempre con su sonrisa burlesca.

—Déjame en paz… —Dijo la chica casi sin importarle que se tratara del gato, ya comenzaba a tener sueño y hambre.

—Nunca pensé que te vería en condiciones tan deplorables… tan sola, parece que ese medico no era tan bueno como parecía…

—Cállate… vete, déjame tranquila —Dijo Alicia ya casi temblando de frío, lo que mas odiaba es que el gato tenia razón, ella pensó que ese terapeuta iba a ser su amigo, al contrario, acababa de venderla como si se tratara de una botella de licor barato.

Inmediatamente el gato desapareció, y a lo lejos ella pudo ver una posada, bueno… mas que una posada era un antro de apuestas, habían prostitutas que la quedaban mirando algo extrañadas, hombres que la miraban de distintas maneras y algunos que se le acercaban para "hablar", Alicia se acerco a la barra, en donde había una mujer mayor sirviendo tragos.

—Buenas noches querida, ¿Qué se te ofrece? —Dijo la mujer mientras limpiaba un poco la barra.

—Quisiera algo para comer… y busco algún lugar en donde pasar la noche.

—Muy bien, por una habitación serian diez chelines, y por cualquier cosa de la carta cinco peniques.

—No… yo no tengo dinero alguno —Dijo Alicia tímidamente.

—Sin dinero no hay servicio, lo siento querida —Dijo la mujer dándole la espalda.

—¡Espere! Se lo ruego, no quiero pasar la noche en la calle, por favor —Le dijo Alicia mientras sostenía el conejo entre sus brazos.

La mujer vio que Alicia tenía los ojos rojos y algo húmedos, como si hubiese estado llorando, además de una marca roja en su cara, como de un golpe, sumado al estado de sus ropas se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de otra huérfana que quería cosas gratis.

—Bueno… puedo darte un pay de carne, pero eso es todo, no puedo dejar que te quedes esta noche —Dijo la mujer mientras sacaba un pay de carne que no tenia muy buena pinta— Ahora ve querida, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

Alicia se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de una mesa de apuestas, en donde había un caballero de unos treinta años jugando cartas con otro, tenia el pelo un poco largo y una barba a medio afeitar, aparentemente era el mejor del lugar, ya que ella observó como uno tras otro iban perdiendo contra este hombre.

Si fuera por ella ya se hubiese ido de ese antro, pero prefirió quedarse hasta que cerraran al publico, así al menos pasaría menos tiempo en la calle.

Cuando Alicia probó el pay de carne inevitablemente tuvo una arcada, lo escupió en el suelo sin que nadie la viera, era lo más repugnante que había probado en su vida… "Esto es asqueroso, prefiero no comer nada" se dijo a si misma mientras lo dejaba en una mesa que estaba cerca de donde ella estaba sentada.

Un rato después pararon de jugar cartas en la mesa en donde estaba sentado este hombre que Alicia estaba viendo, el hombre se levanto y la quedo viendo unos segundos, el ya se había percatado de que lo estaba viendo jugar.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que mirabas tanto pequeña? —Le dijo el caballero mientras guardaba el dinero ganado por el juego en su saco.

—Nada señor, solo lo estaba viendo jugar —Dijo Alicia viendo al suelo mientras sostenía a su conejo, casi abrazándolo

El caballero se dio cuenta de que no era una prostituta ni nada por el estilo, solo una chica que termino de alguna manera en ese lugar, lo cual era raro de ver, en cierto modo y a pesar del estado en el que estaba, le parecía una imagen bastante inocente.

—Ya veo… ¿Puedo saber como terminaste en este lugar? ¿y por qué estás sola?.

—Eso… es algo privado, no puedo decirle, lo siento —Dijo Alicia en voz baja.

—Bueno, puedo decir que no estas en tu mejor momento —Dijo el hombre notando que tenia un golpe en la cara y el estado de sus ropas— No suelo hacer esto pero… —Le dijo el caballero con algo de fastidio mientras le acercaba algo de dinero— Con esto podrías rentar una habitación por un par de días y comer algo decente, vi como escupías eso en el piso.

—Gracias pero yo… yo no puedo aceptar ese dinero —Murmuró Alicia mientras miraba hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué no? Escuche como decías que no querías pasar la noche en la calle, esto debería servir para un par de días en una buena habitación.

—¿Tengo que hacer algo a cambio? —Dijo Alicia de manera muy directa, no estaba acostumbrada a que le hicieran semejante favor sin dar nada a cambio.

—No, no tienes que hacer nada, solo tómalo —Le dijo el hombre mientras tomaba una de las manos de Alicia y le colocaba el dinero en ella— Ahora si me disculpas —Continuo el hombre mientras se levantaba listo para marcharse del lugar.

—¡Espere! —Replicó Alicia mientras se levantaba de manera brusca.

—¿Qué sucede? —La interrogó el caballero.

—¿Por qué me está ayudando?... ¿Lo conozco de algún lado? —Preguntó Alicia.

—No… no realmente, no hay nada que agradecer, fue solo un favor —Dijo el hombre mientras se marchaba del lugar.

—¡No! ¡Espere! —Gritó la chica sin éxito, ya que el caballero ya se había marchado— Al menos dígame su nombre… —Se dijo Alicia en voz baja.

Inmediatamente fue hasta la barra en donde estaba la mujer que le había dado el asqueroso pay, en el camino le pareció ver al gato de Cheshire sentado en una esquina del antro, viéndola fijo, siempre con esos ojos amarillos y esa sonrisa burlesca.

—Ya te dije que sin dinero no hay servicio niña, no estorbes.

—Pero ahora tengo dinero para pagar, tome —Dijo Alicia mientras entre sus manos buscaba lo suficiente para pagar una habitación, seguido de esto le dio el dinero a la mujer.

—Bueno, eso cambia las cosas, ¿Te gustaría algo para comer querida? —Preguntó la mujer mientras guardaba el dinero de una manera algo desconfiada.

—No lo sé… –Dijo Alicia casi susurrando con algo de desconfianza.

—Se puede pedir lo que uno quiera, pero en este momento te puedo dar un pay de carne, ¿Te parece bien querida? —Dijo mientras sacaba el dichoso pay que Alicia ni siquiera quería oler.

—No… creo que no tengo hambre —Le contestó Alicia, por supuesto que tenía hambre, pero prefería no comer nada a comer esa porquería.

—Oh no te preocupes querida, te di ese pay rancio a propósito, es algo que siempre hago cuando los clientes no tienen dinero para pagar, espero que sepas disculparme —Le dijo la mujer casi riéndose por la "travesura" que había cometido, Alicia no respondió nada, solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa— Bien, debes estar sedienta… ¿Qué te parece una buena botella de Gin?.

—¿Gin? ¿No tiene té o algo así? —Le preguntó Alicia algo avergonzada ya que nunca en su vida había probado algo como el Gin.

—No le pidas peras al olmo querida… ¿Nunca probaste el Gin? ¿Qué edad tienes? —La interrogó la mujer mientras le mostraba la botella.

—Dieciocho años señora, pero nunca probé el Gin.

—Ya eres grande, no creo que te haga nada, y si no, también puedo ofrecerte cerveza —Le contestó mientras sacaba otra botella.

—No… nada de licor —Le dijo Alicia tímidamente mientras con la mirada buscaba algo que ella pudiera tomar.

—Lo siento querida, pero tendrá que ser Gin por ahora, aquí están tus cosas —Dijo mientras le acercaba la botella licor, el pay y las llaves de su habitación, que tenían el numero seis en ellas.

Sin decir nada mas Alicia agarró las cosas y subió las escaleras de la posada para llegar a los cuartos, en el camino probo el Gin, no lo disfruto para nada, más bien sentía que su garganta se quemaba. Como estaba tan sedienta dio uno o dos tragos mas, no le gustaba, pero es lo que tenía por el momento.

Antes de entrar a la habitación vio como un hombre subía las escaleras con una prostituta, este caballero quedo viendo la botella de Alicia.

—¿Te vas a tomar eso niña? —Le preguntó el hombre borracho mientras se sostenía en la prostituta.

—No realmente señor… tómela si lo desea —Contestó Alicia tímidamente mientras le acercaba la botella con cuidado, la prostituta tomo la botella y guió al hombre hasta la habitación.

—Gracias querida —Le dijo la prostituta a Alicia casi susurrando

—¡Sí! ¡Gracias! ¡Gin, gin! ¡Eres una buena cristiana niña, una muy buena cristiana! —Gritó el borracho mientras entraba a la habitación

Cuando Alicia entró a la habitación, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba impecable, ella estaba esperando algo desordenado y lleno de mugre, al contrario, era un lugar acogedor, y para su dicha no hacía frío.

Al cabo de un rato Alicia empezó a sentirse enferma, todo le daba vueltas y tenía ganas de vomitar, pensó que podía ser por el Gin, hasta que con los ojos llorosos por las náuseas levanto su mirada, y vio nuevamente al gato de Cheshire y una versión mixta de la habitación con el País de las Maravillas.

—No… no otra vez… —Se dijo Alicia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Alicia cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, se encontró con un lugar bastante refinado, paredes blancas, un piso impecablemente lustrado y por todas partes una extraña pero familiar combinación de rojo/blanco, en la misma habitación había un espejo precioso que fascino a Alicia, pero cuando se vio en el pudo ver que estaba con el vestido azul nuevamente, no cabía duda de que había vuelto al País de las Maravillas.

En cuestión de segundos tres guardias de la Reina de Corazones aparecieron, abrieron la puerta de la habitación y la guiaron por un largo pasillo hasta una habitación bastante elegante.

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el primer capítulo, aun no comencé con el segundo, prefiero esperar reviews para ver si esto gusta o no xD ¡saludos!


End file.
